Over
by BecsX
Summary: After the Final battle. Who has survived? Who hasn't? Short, one shot....WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!


**Title:** Over  
**Genre: **Angst/Romance  
**Pairings:** H/Hr  
**Summary:** After the final battle....who has survived?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, never said I did. 

**Warning:** Major character death…and I mean A LOT of it. SORRY!!!

**A/N: **This is for all of my friends, especially all of you on MSN, Aly, and Figo, Thanks for saving me Hun! *Hugs*  
  
The thunder clapped overhead as he struck the final blow to his enemy.  
At last, it was over.  
But not without it's consequences.  
As Harry surveyed the battlefield his friends and enemies scattered where they fell, their lives extinguished, he could feel the tell tale tingle in the corner of his eyes.  
How could he have let this happen? His friends, ready and willing to defend him with their lives, fallen because of him, It was all his fault, he knew it was.  
The salty tears splashed down his face onto his chest.  
The only thought filling his dull mind was his best friend: He had to find her. She had to be alive…Somewhere… All he had to do was find her. How hard could that be?  
He trudged through the empty bodies of his comrades, not daring to look directly at their faces for fear he would see something he did not want to witness.  
When he was close to her, he'd know, until then, his eyes would remain focused above the destruction littering the floor surrounding him.  
Just then he heard a low moan to the left of him. He moved his pounding head towards the sound, his heart beating so hard he  thought it would burst out of his chest at any time.  
He searched the cold corpses for any sign of life, hoping to find at least one of his friends alive.  
Eventually, he found the source of the moan: Draco Malfoy.  
Harry was torn. Should he help his old school arch rival, or leave him to die?  
Malfoy had helped fight Voldemort, but Harry was positive that he had been feeding him information from Hogwarts to help him in the bloody battle that just took place.  
Malfoy was staring up at Harry, his eyes pleading for help. Harry couldn't just leave him; he knew he had to help him. So he muttered a few well-chosen words, and levitated Malfoy from the blood stained grass and away from the bodies of his fellow students and professors.  
"Harry?"  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Did he really hear her soft voice, or did he imagine it? Was his mind playing a cruel joke on him?  
"Harry." No, it was real. She was calling to him, but where was she?  
He span around on the spot scanning his surroundings for her petite frame.  
There she was, kneeling next to a fallen tree, her shallow eyes focused on him.   
They stared at each other before Hermione rose and limped slowly towards him, unable to run.  
"I thought you were dead." She said as she got into earshot.  
"I-I thought I'd never see you again." Harry answered taking her in his arms and holding her close to him.  
"Are there anymore survivors?" She whispered pulling away from his embrace,  
Harry shook his head 'No'.  
"It's just you and me," He answered, forgetting about Malfoy behind him.  
"No Harry." She said slowly.  
"What do you mean? 'No'?" He asked genuinely confused.  
"I didn't survive."  
"What are you talking about? 'Course you survived. You're here.. I can see y-" He stopped mid sentence. He thought he could see the field through her.  
"No. I'm only here because you want me to be here. I didn't make it" Hermione answered.  
"Yes you did!" He said getting desperate, pushing his doubts out of his mind.  
Hermione shook her head again "Look over there. Where I was."  
"NO! I don't want to, you're here, I know you are!"  
"Just look Harry." She pleaded softly.  
He shook his head violently. "STOP IT!" He yelled, "You are here. I know you are." Tears were now streaming down his battered face 'Why is she saying that?!' He thought desperately  
"Harry."  
He gave in and turned his head cautiously turned to where Hermione was kneeling when he found her.  
The fallen tree was on top of something.  
"No" Harry whispered, "No, this isn't real. I know you're here. I can touch you! That isn't you!" He cried pointing at the bloody figure crushed under the trunk.  
"It's me"  
"No it's NOT! You can't leave me!"  
"I have to go."  
"Then take me with you." He begged, his face drenched from the torrent of rain falling on him, and his mourning tears.  
"No. You're not done yet."  
"Yes I am! He's gone! I've done what I was born to do! I can't live without you. I can't! Please take me with you!"  
"I can't Harry."  
"Please Hermione, I don't want to be here anymore."  
"I'm sorry. Harry listen to me, I love you more than anything, but please don't live in the past, live for the future. You're future."  
Harry shook his head again. "Please." He whispered  
"I'll be waiting for you."  
"NO!" He grabbed her cold hand, wanting to keep her with him.  
"Goodbye Harry." She said finally as her spirit faded into the night.  
He collapsed on the floor, crying harder than the rain was falling.  
It was over.

**THE END!!!**

**A/N: Right, well, I hope you guys enjoyed that…on the forum part of PK, I made most of the people that read it cry (SORRY!!!) and I apologise if I did. Forgive me? :D ******


End file.
